


Gossip

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Missing scene from Day 47





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Weird this is my first fic for this fandom lmao. I live for sheith but I think Curtis had a lot of potential as a character if season 8 hadn’t been. That. I’ll post sheith eventually don’t worry, those are just longer so I can’t bang them out in 30 minutes like this

Kinkade strode down the hallway, camera in hand, Rizavi close behind. They were looking around for something interesting to film during a rare bout of free time, but so far hadn’t found anything.

As they approached a turn in the endless corridors of the Atlas, they heard the unmistakable sound of the ship’s captain, returned hero and star pilot Takashi Shirogane’s voice.

Nadia elbowed him in the ribs, gave him A Look™ and pointed in the direction of the captain’s voice while gesturing to the camera. Ryan rolled his eyes but followed along after her. 

Peaking around the corner, they were surprised to see their captain leaning back against the opposite wall, side by side with communications officer Williams, indistinct words and laughter filtering down the hallway to the two pilots. Curtis had a soft expression on his face, and was Captain Shirogane...blushing? 

Nadia grabbed Ryan back around the corner, whispering frantically with a wild look in her eyes. 

“Holy shit are they flirting?! I think they’re flirting. We _have_ to see what they're saying!” Nadia was a major gossip, and would just love to be able to be the first one to notice this development. 

“Nadia we can’t just eavesdrop on the damn captain! There’s gotta be some rule against that, and it’s just rude!” She’d already tried to get him to film Lance and Princess Allura kissing, he was not going to listen in on his commanding officer being flirted with. 

Before they could finish their argument, the sound of footsteps and voices got closer, freezing the pilots in place. 

“...see you at 1900 hours, Shiro.” Curtis rounded the corner with the captain, and waved goodbye to him with a bright smile as he headed through one of the doors in this hallway. The other man waved back, watching him until the door closed behind him. 

Then his attention came to the two pilots frozen in the corner. He was caught off guard, his expression open and surprised, pink still coloring his cheeks. He brushed imaginary lint off his uniform and cleared his throat.

“Cadets.”

Ryan and Nadia unfroze and came to attention automatically.

“Captain Shirogane, sir!” They were both sweating nervously, and Shiro chuckled when he noticed.

“As you were.” He smiled at them, walking towards the lift at the end of the hallway. After he was gone, Ryan turned to Nadia.

“Oh my god.”


End file.
